


A New Life

by Tigerfox



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman Beyond
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfox/pseuds/Tigerfox
Summary: Terry is the last man standing in a world full of ruins. Deciding to use a fails safe plan he prepares to change the past. As his only older biological brothers unknown twin.





	1. A New Life

"Stupid Bruce and his Paranoia and he didn't plan for a Domesday fix" Terry ranted pausing mid-step.

  _'Batman always has a plan. I just need to find it'_ Terry thought rushing over to the Supercomputer. He could still hear the calls for help were still ringing in his ears from civilians and heroes alike. 

From Bruce's commands being cut off abrupt as he made his way back to the cave, to Nightwings cry of pain when the pulse gun hitting him straight in the chest and off the invading ship in the sky never to be seen again. Oracle announcing over comms that all hear agents were down and she soon follow; but not before sending all her data to the Batcave.

Even the outlaws lead by Red hood the second red robin went dead on day five of the invasion. The last time he was scene Red Arrow was drawing his responding body into an aircraft only for it to be shot down. They weren't heard from again like every hero from old to new as they answered the call.

He was the last member of the bat clan or any other hero family standing to the best of his knowledge, and it was only by luck and Bruce's planning that he had to gotten back to the cave and retrieve they dead switch that he was in the Batcave when their headquarters was attacked. The cave went into lock down mode the computer signaled that all other facilities standing were as well and nothing Terry did could stop it. He had been trapped in their for nearly a two months.

The world out side was deathly silent. No humans or invaders from what he could tell of from what little he could see through the still working camera. Terry was still surfing through the computer in hopes of finding a file that would help fix everything that has happened. He still wasn't sure what to feel about the waste land of a planet that was once his home. Was it good that no one was left to suffer in this barren and ugly world or pissed that everyone else died while he survived.

He couldn't believe he wasted the last two months doing nothing but pitying himself instead of looking for a way to fix things he was a Beyond Batman. Beyond Batman was supposed to never give up like the original but still this made him see were the original was coming from. Were Bruce was abandoned and standing alone after all this time; Terry lost not only his family and friends but the world as a whole.

It only took him a day and a half when he came across multiply files that were made for different types of Domesday scenarios and another day to find the only he was looking for. He knew that Bruce would have been disappointed yet understanding about the time it took him to start looking for away to fix things. He himself was disappointed his his hesitation to keep going on through the last two months. He silently promised those he once knew and himself to never do something like that again.

Terry pulled up a chair and sat in front of the screen preparing to listen to the instructions Bruce left for him to follow.

_**"Beyond, Terry if your listening to this the world is in ruins and I am no longer their to guild and help you. If this is the file you open the world has either been taken over by invaders with no hope of win or something happened to turn the world into a barren wasted land maybe even both. If there is no hope in the time that you live in then a different time maybe what you need to fix things. There is a device built into the cave that will take you into the past permanetly in hope that your presence and actions in another time will change the future that you came from"**_

"Wow, Bruce you really out did yourself with this plan" Terry muttered as he continued to listen to what Bruce was saying.

_**"The moment your feet touch the ground the future that you came from will be rewritten. Every action or enaction will effect the time stream just like normal. This trip is a one way trip and you will forever live in the past your new presnt. So, make the most of it Terry live for you. There is money and supplies in the back of the cave hidden under the my past partners suits. They will help you when in the pasted. Now you have a few options when it comes to the life you can have in the past. No matter what you are my son but your current age will effect the relationship we may have in the time you land in."**_

Terry could only raise his eyebrows at the way Bruce was speak but then again he really strewed up in his youth. The remained silent and continued to listen to Bruce unusually emotional voice **** _ **.**_

_**"The best option in my opinion is for you will be to deage which will allow me to get to know you and raise you. It would be imperative for you to use the the gene splicer and rewrite your mothers DNA into someone of my past lovers. The best targests being Catwoman and Talha Al Gulah."** _

His last sentence caused Terry to choack on thin air. He didn't think it could get any worse but then Bruce keep talking **** _ **.**_

_**"Both have given birth to a child of mine, but Talha's was the only one I got to raise. Even if it was a short amount of time, his name was Damain and he came to me at age 9 only to be killed at age 10. If you chose to go with that option you can play the part of his unknow twin. It was years after he passed away that his mother mentioned that during his birth there were complications. Those being that there was an acttack where their main goal was to kidnap him. They killed everyone who tried but on person got away and they never found them. She past out during the birth and those who delivered him were killed so no one would know weather he had a twin or not. The way he grew up he caused me to valued blood family above all and I couldn't see him for the amazing son he was due to his up bringing. If he had you when he came to me them maybe things would have been different for everyone" Bruce voice concluded before shutting off.** _

Terry slowly stumbled over to the cases that once held every past partner of the Batman. All that remain were two those of the 4th and 6th robin. The other had been taken at the being of the invaison as they were caller back to fight for their home.

He hand't known until they were under attack that any of the old partners were still alive other than JJ. Terry knew the 4th robin wouldn't be joining them in the fight because he was now Joker Jr. no longer Tim Drake. However he didn't know why the 6th hadn't come until now. He guessed know he did a live ender way to short no matter whose blood ran through his veins. 

Over the years be learned the stories of the past heroes his predecessors all but one. Although to his credit Bruce made it seem that all of them were killed or injured in some way that prevented them from help.

Terry pushed way the cases finally able to see the trap door beneath them. As he climbed down the latter and into the room below lights flickered on all around him lighting the way. His feet touched down with a thud and a layer of dust jumped into the air and skatered around is feet before slowly falling back down and resting on the ground.

The sneezes at the thick layers of dust started to affect his eye sight and other senses. He slowly took in the room and paused once more in his walking to whistle at all that was here. The room was as big as the cave above and stock full of provisions and old world cash. He wonder how he wound be able to take it all with him as he turned around the room taking it all in.

Then his eyes landed on a case his eyebrows raised high upon his forehead when he saw that it held a pen. A very shiny and expensive looking pen and beside it was an old school tablet. The tablet he could see being useful in the past and to store records that you didn't want anyone else to be able to access through the holo-net but a shiny pen.

"Really, Bruce?" Terry muttered before making his way closer to the case. He picked up the tablet first still keeping an eye on the 'pen.'  

As he continued to surf through the files saved on the tablet his eye continued to wide until the could get any bigger. It was full of past confidential works and projects that were thought of or done that never saw the light of day. Notes of why it wasn't working or why he decided not shared it will the world. She also down load formula and such of disease that what ever time he landed in could use. That be could use to make a man for himself and help the world as the same time. While Bruce usually saw only the darkness that could come for these projects Terry saw the benefit and if done right the rewards not only for himself but the world as a whole.

Finally he set the tablet down with care before picking up the pen. Be played with it a little bit knowing that if Bruce saw fit to house it down here with that tablet and fail safe money then it had to be important and most definitely not a just a pen.

After several minutes had passed and he still didn't see anything on the outside of the pen to indicate that it was anything but a normal pen. So, like with any other normal pen Terry clicked the bottom of it but instead of the writing part coming out a refined blue beam shot out shrinking the case it was once held in and everything in it. 

Terry jumped back dropping the pen in the process. After a few calming breathes he slowly bent over to pick up the pen. This time he was much more careful in handling it. The fiddled with it some more and eventually learned that be could twisted the bottom all tbe way around until it made another clicking sound.

He carefully pointed the "pen" backwards the display case and with another two click a purple beam shot out turning it back to its normal space. He then proceeded to checkout the tablet to was in side the case and the case its self. After about five minutes Terry was satisfied with the fact that the shrinking and resigning had no negative effects on either.

'Seems like i have a way to transport all of this back with me' he thought taking in the room once again before shrinking all the money on the left. He then loaded into back for shrinking the back and repeateding the same steps throughout the rest of the room.

After fived different bags Terry had everything and made his way back up the latter and into the Cave. Looking around the room Terry new that it would be the last time he saw his cave. So with one last look and a sweep of his pen he shrunk several of the displays cases for their suits. Last bit of weapons left in the cave and his own suit before carefully storing it away with the rest of the things he was taking back with him.

The made his was over to the DNA splicer and processed to rewrite his genetic code to show that his mother was Talah Al Gulah and his father still being Bruce. He then took hold of the deaging machine and reprogramming the device to rewind his biological clock to that of an eight year old.

He made his way over to the only mirror in the cave to make sure it worked. It did he was his eight year old self again the only difference was that he was a little taller than he remembered, his hair slightly darker, and his face more defined, but all and all he was still himself.

He gathered up his back strapping it over his back and walk over to the computer. He set it to take in back time that would place Damian at eight as well. He also made sure that it would drop jim off in a deserted ally way in Gotham. With only last look around he flipped the switch and a ray of light engulfed his sending him hurtling backwars in time.

* * *

 

Author notes

I know that there are a few spelling mistakes and i do plan on going back and fixing them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry Lands in the past knowing that the moment his feet touched the ground a ripple affect happened and changing everything about the past he knew. From people meeting to never being born and finally the invasion that took everything from him. May never happen now, but if it does he'll be more than prepared for it.

Terry Pov

It took amount for my surroundings to become clear again after the intense blinding light faded.

It was hard to believe that my new surroundings were real. It might not have been a claen and shiny tourist pot but it was drastic change from the world I had been living in the last few months. 

Alone in the cave and then images of the waste land that was on a beautiful green and blue planet. Now here i stood listening to the sounds created by people passing by signaling that I am not alone anymore. Tears began to gather in my eyes and fall before i new it I was full on sobbing.

No, one came to see what or who was making the noise I was; but I really didn't expect them to because no matter the when it was still Gotham.

I could he Bruce's voice chaning over and over in my head "Breathe Terry, Breathe." Using the same tone as he did when he taught me this calming technique.

I remember why he taught to me in the first place. About a month after I became Batman and it seemed I needed to be in three places at once to save Gatham. It was the first time I frozen in the field not knowing what to do. Then Bruce was there his voice filtering over comms as he told me to calm down, and just breathe.

His voice was softer and more pation than I had ever heard him. It came as such a shock that I stopped breathing for a second but training kicked in and I was following his instructions.

It was able help me calm down enough for everything to stop being so overwhelmed. Normally my brain tries to do every thing at once, but it helped to slowly everything down and focus on the task at hand.

It didn't take me long afterwards to realize I didn't need to be in multiple places at on just on place. One location controlled what was happening and stopping it there meant stopping it everywhere.

So, just like then I followed the ghostly instructions and breathe. Thaking several deep and long breathes turned showed immediate results. I was able to take control of my emotions and the situation at hand. 

The immediate question being where do I go from here?

Normal Pov

At first Terry didn't notice the sound going from the end of the Alleyway to preoccupied with wondering what he shoulf do know that he was in the past to pay attention to anything else. It wasn't until he was nocked over by a kid that look just a few years older than his current  self.

The kid stud up quicky and after taking on glance a Terry grabbed his hand and pulled in up dragging him in further down the alleyway.

"Keep quiet and follow me kid and maybe we'll get out of this without further injury" the mystery kid instructed his voice cracking as be spoke but not in a way that most would notice with out training.

Terry grabbed his bag and let himself by dragged down the alleyway. Sure it probably wasn't the best idea he ever had but the kid just felt special and Terry had learned to trust his instincts.

After they made several turns into different allyways Terry was sick of being quiet; and wanted to know what they were running,  more likely who they were running from.

Terry dug his heels into the ground bringing them both to an abrupt stopped.

"Who are you, were are we going, and why are we running" Terry asked trying to sound firm and intimidating. However with his new age and the way his voice squeak it was nore of a frightened plea more than anything else.

The kids whole demeanor changed not in response to Terry's demands but at what he saw when he looked at him. A younger naive boy who need protection, just like he did when he was younger. With those thoughts the kid decided unlike him this kid would have someone to protect him, that he would be this little boys protector.

Terry didn't know what to make of the fierce look of determination that entered the kids eyes as he look over him.

"My name Jason Todd and were currently in the heart of crime alley. That's all your really need to know about those chasing us, alright" Jason answered his voice softer than he was used to using.

Terry's eyes wided as he realized not only were he was but will who he was with. It was lucky for Terry because Jason took this as a sign that he was afraid now that he knew the situation they were in.

"It okay, I"ll protect you" Jason said patting the kid on the head trying to comfort him.

Terry saw this as being treated like a pet and unconsciously stuck out is bottom lip his eyes down cast the perfect pouting face.

Jason carefully hide the laughter that was bubbling in his throat. Knowing instinctly that they kid wouldn't see that as anything but being laughed out and that would definitely not help their situation. Instead he asked a queation that had been bugging him since he first told the kid who he was.

"What's your name kid?" Jason asked giving the kid another once over before turning and away and calming walking to the end of the alleyway. 

"Terry" the kid answered falling in step with him.

"Terry? Got a last name" Jason questioned his shoulders relaxing as the continued moving. No signs of the thugs who had been chasing them.

Terry just shrugged not sure what to say knowing that he couldn't use the name be was born with in the future; or that of his new mother and father to many red flags.

Jason nodded his head in understanding he meet alot of kids living in the streets abandoned at a young age that knew nothing but there first name and sometimes they weren't even lucky to remember that.

"You didn't answer the qusstion about where were going" Terry finally asked after a few moments of continued silence.

Jason didn't even spare him a glace as a small smile blossomed upon his face. Before he replyed with one word that held so much emotion that even Terry couldn't help but smile "Home." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death and a new start. Terry's first concious change to the timestream.

Jason Pov

I was nervous to bring Terry with me home for every two hood reasons. I promised to protect him and I will yet I know that home isn't always the safest place. Dad hadn't been home for the last week which was both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because he wasn't home to hit mom or me and a curse because it usually meant he was getting into trouble. Trouble that always found away to affect both him and his mom and now maybe even Terry. 

I didn't notice I was clinching my fist at first. That was  until Terry gentle took my hand and pulled my fist apart; before then forcing me to hold his hand instead.

There was just on thing that I new as I continued to lead Terry by had towards the place I call home. That for me Terry would come first before anything else.

Normal pov

As the duo made there way up the run down apartment building they both grew restless. Both some how sensing that something was off.

The elder of the two gently squeezed the younger's hand. Hoping that it would offer comfort not only to the younger one but himself as well. With the no hesitation the younger immediately coped the move.

"Come one Terry were almost there just another two floors" Jason said cheerfully trying to brighten up the depressing air that had fallen over them.

All Terry could to was nodded in response. He new the feeling he was currently experiencing. He had to deal with it every night for the past year and a half while he was out fighting crime as beyond.

Something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good and the only thing Terry could do was hold his breathe and hope that what ever it was it would hurt to much.

As the reach the last door on the left Jason finally released Terry's hand. Through open the door he called "Mom! I'm home and I brought a friend." Jason went to take off is jacket as be usher in his new friend, but paused when he didn't hear a response.

"Mom" he called again more cautious than before slowly making his way into the apartment but not before motioning for Terry to stay were he was by the door.

Terry was on high alert as he silently made his way through the apartment behind his brother. He had a feeling he new what they would find, but hoped he was wrong. 

Jason let out a scream of anguish moments after be entered the living room. Terry ran into the room only to pause at the heart breaking scene before him. Jason was hunched over his mother's body. Shaking and screaming at her to wake up.

Terry noticed a phone on the side table and slowly made his way over to it. He quickly dialed 911 when a female voice answered "hello, what's your emergency?" 

 "Our mothers on the living room floor she's not moving" he replied without much thought his eye focused on his big brother.

"Where do you live and how long has she been like that" she questioned urgently.

"I don't know we just go here and I don't know our address" Terry replied again his voice strangely steady his eyes never leaving his brother afraid he would vanish if he looked away for even a second.

"Dear who old are you" she asked he voice more soft than before and Terry could hear the clicking of the keys on her computer. 

At that he paused for a second before answering "I am eight" although if she was to see him she would probably think he was five. He remembered people assuming he was younger that he was growing up and how that bugged him. Here he was again an eight years old boy 3 ft tall with neck length hair and baby blue eye's. Yeah he wasn't looking forward to be teased about his height again.

"Alright sweet heart. Helps on the way. Where is your brother" she questioned.

"My Jay he's with mom" Terry answer his voice small he should be over there with her but he couldn't find it in him to make him leave her.

"How old is Jay" she asked.

"Don't know older than eight though" Terry replied before continuing "I have to go." He dropped the phone not caring weather it broke or not all he cared about was getting over to his brother side.

"It okay, Jay. I am here and I am not going anywhere" Terry said drawing Jason into a tight hug from behind. He didn't know how long they sat like that before the paramedics arrived. 

All Terry knew was that one moment they were in the apartment and the next their being told is that their mom was gone and that they were being taken to a new place to live. They didn't say what it was called nor did they explain things good but Terry knew where they were being sent. An orphanage and by the direction they were going in and the surrounding building it wasn't a very good one and the way Jay's tensed as we drove further into the neighborhood he knew it to.

Terry wasn't sure what to do on one hand he didn't want to be in this place on the other hand he didn't want to leave his brother. So that begged the question on what to do. 

They pulled up two the orphanage and were ushered out of the car handed a slip of paper before the driver speed off not even making sure we went in side.

Jay glanced at out new surroundings. He bit he lip debating weather to take Terry and run. He took Terry's hand in his and turned away from the orphanage only for the door to swing open relieving a young woman.

 Jay paused shooting Terry another glance  before forcing a smile and leading the both towards the run down place the would be staying at for a little bit because he didn't plan to stay long.

The lady gave the a grief smile before leading the to the third four and the fifth and final door on the right. She paused before it be saying"This will be the room you guy's will be staying. You'll be sharing with another young boy who arrived a few days ago."

She left them standing in front of their new bedroom door. Jay forced another smile before opening the door. The room was small with one bed on the right and a bunk bed on the left. One closest and a dresser plus a study table. It was on the second sweep that he noticed Terry had left his side and was now standing in front of their new roommate.

"Hi, I am Terry and that's my big brother Jay. What's your name" Terry asked shaking out his hand to the boy standing in front of him. As the shook hands Terry couldn't get over the feeling of familiarity just like when he meet Jay.

The boy forced a smile he spoke his voice quite but clear "Dick."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brother in a day what next Terry wonders. How about the ages of all his older siblings and family friends.

Terry Pov

As Jay opened the door to the new room my eyes immediately zeroed in on the kid siting in the window. He looked so sad and lonely that my feet moved me forward carrying me towards him before I even knew I wanted to head over there.

"Hi, I am Terry and this is my Big brother Jay. What's your name" I questioned sticking my hand out for me to shake.

I didn't even realize Jay had moved to join us as my complete focus on the kid in front of me. He seem so familiar but he could place why until the kid cut into his internal thought when be spoke. 

"Dick" he said clearing his throat "My names Dick. Well its really Richard Grayson but I prefer Dick" his once forced smile turning a little more really as he babbled nervously.

"Nice to meet you _Dick_ " Jay responded voice filled with laughter as he lifted his hand to shake the other boys hands. 

"Why Dick and no Rich or Richie" I question out loud, but silently I was freaking out.

Not only have I meet one of my legendary big brother but two all in one day. As my eye flickered between the two my eyes widen their ages where different than they were supposed to be.

If my age is link to Demon then Jay should be with Father already and age 12 and Dick should be Nightwing age 15 and they most definitely weren't either. So what had gone wrong?

I focused back on the conversation between my brother praying that they hadn't noticed his spacing out on them.

Jay's Pov

"Don't know I've always gone by Dick. I guess I just like to be different most people chose to go by those names" Dick replied to the youngest boy in the room.

"Jay's not my real name Terry just likes to call me that. My real names Jason Todd but Jay works to" he said not only to fill the silence but in hopes to make him feel more comfortable with them. 

He seemed to be sort of a wreck at the moment but holding it together. Then again he had just been placed here meaning he probably lost someone or multiple someones recently as well just like me.

Those thoughts caused me to grimace but luckily neither of the others noticed.

Dick's Pov 

Three day ago I should have died while preforming with the rest of my family, but I didn't even make it all the way up the latter when they fell towards the ground. I am alone in the world and I have no idea what to do, but I do know I am tired of trying. There calling my families death an accident but i know it wasn't one and I believe the ring master had something to do with it. He stopping me briefly before my turn to join the rest of my family in the sky he was glancing nervous at my family and held me off long enough for me to miss my entrance and fall along with them. When I turned around he wasn't looking at the mess that was my family on the floor but someone else in the crowed. 

I tired to tall the cops that it wasn't an accident and about what I saw but they didn't believe me. After all I was just some stupid kid and even if I wasn't they were still prejudice against me being a gypsy. They just nodded their heads condescendingly saying they would look into it, before sending me here and the next day the newspaper declared it an unfortunate accident. That's when I lost any hope that my family would get the justice they needed no deserved.

This place they told me would be my new hope was awful no one liked having me here because of my background and heritage. I heard whispers earlier this evening about two new arrivals. I didn't have much hope for them being any different from the rest. i had just finished changing for the night when the door to my room opened up relieving two tired and exhausted kids. The eldest of the two was tense and zoned out didn't even seem to have noticed me in the room as he looked over it. The exact opposite of the younger on who was the picture of calm and serene he imminently made his way over to me. 

If he had been anyone else I would have went on the defensive I've just been here for a couple of days, yet the other kids made sure in that time I new my place but everything about the kid set him at easy which was pretty hard to do lately. He stopped right in front of me and it seemed if he was looking at my very soul as he looked over me. He must have seen something when he was looking at me because the next thing I know were shaking hands and he's introducing himself as Terry and his brother Jay who I didn't even notice had came over to join use.

He had asked for my name and without much thought I replied "Dick" but I soon realized how that could be taken and started rambling.

"My names Dick. Well its really Richard Grayson but I prefer Dick" but before I could further dig myself into a hole Jay began to talk.

"Jay's not my real name Terry just likes to call me that. My real names Jason Todd but Jay works to" he voice had laughter in it but I knew it wasn't directed at me but at my nervousness and it showed that he to was nerviness he was using laughter as a protective mask just like me and smiles. That cause my true smile to blossom widely upon my face which so big that I wouldn't be able to hide it even if I wanted to. For the first time and days I truly felt like everything would be okay and I just hope that my feelings pan out this time.

Normal Pov

The boys at there on Dick's bed for a few hours talking about everything and nothing before it was lights out. As they all laid in their beds they had a smile upon their face because they new that they were no longer alone in the world but that they had each other.

Terry was the first to wake up his body used to making sure he was up at five am and so that's what it did. The minute the alarm clock struck five am Terry was up and wide awake and he used that time to get up take a shower and dress. Before he sat in the window set in there new room and began to think on the passed days events from going back in time de-aged and change to meeting and getting to know two of his four older brother.

Their ages had him the most worried but the longer he thought of it he came to the conclusion that he couldn't do anything about that and maybe he didn't understand how the changes worked when Bruce explained it in his instructions. Bruce said there would be ripple affects form him travel back in time the moment his feet touched the ground maybe the ripple affect went both backwards and forwards in time.

Terry was brought out of his thoughts as he eldest brother sluggishly made his way out from under his covers. He watched as Dick stopped at the bunk beds and checked on Jay who was sleeping on the top bunk before bending down to check on me who was supposed to be sleeping on the bottom only for me to find it empty. Dick went rigid his sleepy state completely forgotten as he turned in fast circles around the room his eye flickering widely as he searched for Terry.

After he turned around the room for a third time Dick finally spotted Terry sitting in the window. He placed his right hand over his heart not only to calm himself but in fright of seeing who I was looking for staring straight at him with a blank expression.

Terry let out a little chuckle before biting his lips to stop from full out laughing and waking Jay, but he really couldn't help it seeing Dick's reaction to finding him just sitting there behind him.

Terry stopped laughing as a pillow hit him upside the head "shut up! I'm sleeping" Jay muttered before going back to sleep or at least trying too. The never manged to because he was bombarded by pillow by the other two boys in the room causing him to sit up wide awake a wicked grin on his face as he started throwing them back at them and a pillow fight began. 

After about 30 minutes they finally calmed down their room was a mess and they were having trouble breathing from all the pillow throwing and laughing they had just gone through. The three of them were beyond happy and didn't feel like getting up because the moment they did they knew that reality would come crashing back down on them. Sadly for them Terry's stomach roared not growled but roared like a starving lion in desperate need for nutrition. With another chuck Dick stood up from his stop on the floor and help the other two too stand as well.

"Come on I'll show you were the kitchen is" Dick said leading them through the door and down a flit of stairs. Then took them through the living room on the right that opened up to an eat in dinning room combination of sorts. There wasn't much to eat in there but the managed to find some fresh fruit on the counter. They each took one before making there way back to their room not seeing anyone else during there whole journey to and from the kitchen. Terry glanced at the clock to see it wasn't even six yet and new it wasn't any wonder they hadn't seen anyone else what kid or adult would want to get up this early if they didn't have to. The two older boys left to use the shower and Terry decided to began cleaning the room while they were getting ready for the day.

An hour and a half later found the three boys out in the back year watching the sun come out in silence.

"So, what now" Terry asked as the stood up and began to dust the dirt of their pants. Jay shrug and shot a look at Dick  who only shrugged back in response neither of them really knowing what to do next.

"I guess will stay here for a bit and see how things pan out" Jay said looking at both Dick and Terry making sure they new they were both included in that statement. Terry nodded while Dick smile letting Jay know that he understood that he was included in staying and coming with them if they left.

Terry cleared his throat and asked the question that had been eating at him for a while now "How old are you guys?"

Dick looked between the two of them his eye's narrowed "You don't know how old your brother is?"

"I wouldn't be asking you guys is I new how old you were" Terry replied including Dick in the statement.

Seeing that Terry's words only managed to confuse Dick he responded "We only meet earlier yesterday evening. Were not related by blood, also your our brother now to Dick."

Dick was stunned into silence by that statement they acted if they had known each other for years and look so much alike but then again they also looked a lot like him as well.  Dick was brought out of his thought when Jay began to speak again.

"Well, my birthdays in a few days and I'll be 10. What about you Dick?" Jay responded.

 " I am 12 going on 13 myself and you Terry" Dick asked.

"Oh, I am pretty sure I am eight" Terry replied the best he could because although he looks the same as he did at eight he might actually be younger here in the past. Although there was always the chance that Damon was now older than in the original timeline. Jay and Dick shared a look at his response but didn't say anything about it instead the lead him back towards the building that would be a sort of home to them for the time being.

~Time skip three weeks~

"Get up! Jay, come one I want to go to the Library now before it gets crowed" Terry said jumping on his brothers bed in an effort to wake him.

"No! We'll go later" Jay mumbled pushing him away.

"So, you don't want to go now and get a good spot. I mean others will mostly be getting there soon school starts back up soon. Finishing there summer homework and all that. I agree with Jay lets not spend our remain free time reading in a stuffy of building that's just really collecting dust. It's the last week before school and soon we will no longer have any really free time. In stead less climb a tree" Dick his voice filled with cheer. He suggested it one because he wouldn't mind climbing a tree and two he new that would get his younger brother up and moving.

Jason jerked up sitting on his bed accidentally knocking Terry off it and onto the floor. Jay yawned and stretch out his limbs before climbing down the latter. Once his feet were safely on the ground he noticed Terry laying on the ground.

"First, you try to get me up so we can go and the next your taking a nap on the floor" Jason said shaking his head before grabbing a solid red t-shirt and blue jeans to take with him to the bathroom to change.

"You better be up and ready when I get back" Jay called as he left the room.

Terry just remained one the floor glaring at were Jay had disappeared from his view while Dick was busy laughing his ass of at what just happened. "It's not funny" Terry muttered standing up off the floor.

"It kind of is though" Dick shot back before another fit of later took him the look on Terry's face when he fell then Jay attitude forwards him after words not even realizing he was the one that cause Terry to be laying on the floor in the first place was to much.

"Yeah, well next time you can wake him up" Terry shot back grabbing his backpack that the always keep with him and moving towards the door. That stopped Dick's laughing really quick after the last few weeks he tried to wake Jay a total of 4 times and he immediately regretted it and promising to never be the one to wake him up again.

"No" Dick responded firmly.

"Yes" Terry replied just as firm.

"No, come on I am sorry" Dick said trying to appease his little brother.

Terry just ran his eyes ran over he eldest brother as he begged not falling for his little act "Your not sorry but you will be" he finally stated leaving the room and his brother in despair.

 15 minutes later Jay waken in on Dick still standing there staring of into space with a horrified look on his face. Not knowing what happened when he was gone he figured that Dick was horrified to spend the day in the Library.

So Jay walked over to him and placed a hand on his right shoulder "Its okay we can climb that tree you wanted later this evening before getting ready for bed, alright?" Jay said trying to comfort his brother by giving him something to look forward to.

It took a moment for Jay words to register in Dicks mind and a little longer for him to realize that he thought the look on his face was because they were going to the Library and not the true cause of having to deal with him tomorrow morning; and quiet possible be the every other morning from now on. Dick could only nod and force a smile in response to his brother awkward comforting gesture known it was best not to correct him on why his was so down in the first place.

"Now that's settle lets grab Terry and go. There was a new mystery book the were supposed to get today" Jay said his body vibrating in excitement.

The day passed quickly for all of them they arrived at the Library at around 9 that morning and left around 2 that evening before walking through the nearest park on the way back to the orphanage and when they arrive lunch was being served. It was just a couple of sandwiches each just it was still better than nothing and more than some people had so they took it gratefully.

After they finished up they climbed the tallest tree in the back yard and sat there talking about everything from what they did last week to their fears about going to school next week. None of the had been to a real school before except Terry but his was far in the future and didn't count here things change a lot with time. Terry and Jay began to climb down after the sunset but Dick decided that he would say for a little while.

That was the scene that Dark Knight of Gotham came upon when checking on the boy whose family he failed to save. He stood there on a roof top a few buildings away watching the boy who reminding him so much of himself after his own parents died alone in a tree gazing sadly at the night sky. It was then that the Dark Knight made his decision before disappear upon the roof top not noticing the child in the tree saw him leaving or the thoughtful look that cross his face.

"So, its starting" a small child in the window muttered going unnoticed by the pair outside. His eye full on longing as he stared at the spot the figure on the roof disappeared from. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not posting a new chapter for a while.  School has started back up  for me and combined with my part time job I have been a lot busier lately, so my updates will be slow. I thank for all the commented on my work and feedback given. I will try and take your helpful advise as I continue this story.**

**Also I'll mostly be sticking with 3rd person point of view for the most part with occasional first person point of view.**

* * *

 

A week had passed since the Dark Knight vanished mostly unseen from the roof top over looking the orphanage. Terry was beginning to think that his presence had changed way to much, while Dick decided he was just to sleep deprived that night and imagined the figure on the roof. 

Jay had noticed the difference in their behavior but let it passed knowing if it was important that they would come to him about it. He was more worried about starting school. He loved to read and learn new thing, but he had never attended school before and was a little terrified to start. The three of them all got up at 6:30 and began to prepare for the day. Dick dressing in a navy blue pull over shirt and dark blue jeans, while Jay was wearing his favorite red t-shirt and faded blue jeans with the occasional rip in them and Terry was in a solid black shirt and skinny jeans.

It didn't take them long to get dressed as Jay and Terry showered the night before and just had to through their clothes on and brush their teeth. Dick didn't shower long and dressed fairly quickly so they had all three made it down stair and grabbed something to eat before the other kids had even rolled out of bed and contemplated weather they were getting out of the bed that day.

The bus arrived at 7:40 on the dot and only had a few more stops to go before dropping them off at the closest school Demon Little and Middle two schools one one campus.

They were the last to step off the bus nerves taking hold of all of them. Terry was the first to move and head towards the intimidating building standing in front of them. He made it half way up the stairs, before he paused and turned around realizing that his brothers still hadn't moved.

He back tracked towards them grabbing both their hands and pulling them towards the place they would be spending most of their day from now on.

They made there way to the office to get there class schedules for the semester before spiting up and heading for their first block.

Dick might have been the oldest but he was born late so he was place in 7th grade, Jay was stuck in 6th grade and Terry was placed in wait for it 4th grade, but Terry had a feeling that it wouldn't belong before either Jay or himself was give the option to advance a few grade levels.

 The met up in the court yard at lunch time and compared notes about how their day had been going so far.

Dick absolutely loved being surrounded by others his age that didn't know about his background and status of being an orphan yet. He had already made a couple of new friends.

Jay informed his brothers that his classmates didn't really seem to like him, but that the teacher had taken a notice of his smarts.

Terry bluntly informed them that the work he was doing was child's play to him and he was hoping that he could skip a few grades but he would give it a chance for now.

 _"What about your classmates? Anyone you thinking of making friends with?"_ Dick questioned his youngest brother before taking another bit of his turkey and cheese sandwich.

 _"Not really they all seem to childish to me, but maybe after all your not supposed to judge a book on it cover."_ Terry replied as his eye sweep the court yard once again out of habit.

Jay was the first to notice the kids approaching heading their way and tensed and preparation for a fight. Growing up in crime ally made a person paranoid, but it also allowed you to get great and telling what a person was like for a glance or two, and the glance he got from them was telling him they were looking for a fight.

 _"In coming"_ Jay announced jerking his head in the direction of the school bully's heading their way. 

The three brothers stood ready to defend themselves. The two youngest who new what to do and they eldest who was determined to protect his little brothers.

Luckily for them a teacher had intercepted the bullies allowing for Dick to drag his brothers out of the court yard and to the school library were they spent the remainders for their lunch period.

 The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and without further trouble. They arrived back at the orphanage around three before being sent to do their chores. It was five when they finished their part of helping out, and they started doing their homework.

That's when he arrived Bruce Wayne the prince of Gotham and unknown to the masses the Dark Knight. He didn't talk long to the matron before she called over Dick and introduced him to Bruce. The smile that had once been on Dick's face faded away quickly as Bruce began to speak to him. Dick abruptly turned from the adults and fled to his bedroom followed quickly by his brothers.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Jay demanded as they entered their bedroom. He a pissed a how upset his brother now was and wanted to know who he had to deal with to make his brother feel better again.

 _"That was Bruce Wayne and apparently he decided to take me as a ward. The paper work is already complete and done I don't get a say weather or not I go with"_ Dick said slamming his suitcase on the ground and placing the things that were his or given to him by his brother in it. 

Jay and Terry both followed silently after their brother as he made his way back down the stairs and to the car if it could even be called that, the butler A something took his suitcase and placed it in the trunk.

Dick turned to his brother and pulled them into a bone crushing hug informing them in a small but firm voice that this doesn't change anything. That no matter were they were or who they were with that they were a family that they would always remain brothers.

Jay nodded his head firmly a smirk on his face _"of course we are"_ he said smirking, but his voice cracked giving away his true feelings on the matter. They both turned to Terry who had seemed to have gone mute the moment that Bruce entered the building.

Terry just smiled and handed Dick a photo he had one of the other orphans take of them with out the others noticing. He had plane to give it to them on Dick's birthday but this worked to.

Dick was speechless at the image captured in the photo as it had Dick smiling down at Terry and Jay from the tree as he helped them reach the first branch to limb.

 _"This is amazing thank you, Terry"_ Dick said before pulling them both into one last hug and entering the limousine. 

Dick had just been adopted my Bruce after two month of him staying here at the orphanage with them. He had already morphed into the caring loving brother that he had heard stories about over the years working as Batman.

Terry wasn't sure how he felt now that Dick had left him and Jay were now alone; meaning that if things stayed the same Robin would soon be join the hero scene in Gotham.

He did know he couldn't be here when that started because he knew the moment Dick took off in the fancy car with his new father that his destiny was just beginning and that if he stayed he would interfere and that could change things even more than they already were.

He was all packed up and ready to go the only question was weather Jay would be going with him or not. He tried to tell himself he didn't care one way of the other if his brother joined him but in truth he was terrified that he wouldn't come with him.

Jay slowly walked up the stairs and to the room he shared with his remaining brother only to walk in on him packing up his this. He cleared his throat gaining the others attention.

 _"What the hell do you think your doing"_ Jay demanded his voice hard.

 

* * *

**Sorry, that the chapter was so short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry tells Jay his new truth.

_"What do you think your doing"_ Jay demanded as he caught Terry packing up his this. As if he was about to bolt on him.

 Terry stopped packing to look at his last remaining brother for the time being.

 _"I am packing. I can't stay here any longer. Their are things I need to do that i have put off for to long already and I want you to come with me"_ Terry said before going back to packing.

 _"I don't understand"_ Jay finally said as he continued to watch the other pack.

 _"What things do you need to do"_ Jay questioned. After he realized that Terry wasn't going to say anything more without prompting.

 _"I'll explain, just not now. I have to go and the only question left is if your coming with me_ " Terry replied staring at his brother Terry's eyes demanding an answer.

Jay opened and closed his mouth multiply time, but he could bring himself to speak. So instead he moved briskly passed Terry and began collecting all the things his owned. After the room was clear of anything that belong to them they silently made their way down the stairs and towards the from door.Terry moved to open the door but Jay moved his arm in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

 _"I still expect an explanation and soon, Terry"_ Jay his face and tone of voice leaving no argument. Terry could only nodded not daring to look at his brother. Terry could barely keep himself together know that they were leaving Dick behind for a very long time. He also wasn't sure exactly what he was going to tell Jay, yet he just knew that he couldn't lose both of his brothers. He had already come to care about and more so than he had in his original time. 

Jay saw something in his little brother eyes that he couldn't quite identify, yet made his stomach turn all the same. So wordlessly he opened the door and beckoned for Terry to lead the way. Terry refused to look Jay during their trip to the train station. It wasn't until they were starring at the list of destinations that Terry final looked at Jay. 

 _"Do you have a preference of were you want to go?"_ Terry questioned.

 _"Not, another Gotham"_ Jay said his eye's flickering from Bloodhaven to Star City.

Terry silently agreed they weren't ready for Bloodhaven in their current state and Arrow should be arriving soon. An they really didn't need to get tangled up in that just yet. Terry eye slide unconsciously to another town soon to be field with hero's Century City his home way from home. He mentally calculated the time they had currently for the flash was due to make and appearance and he was pleasantly surprised they had about two years left. Enough it to settle down start getting their bodies into shape before seeking out the right people to train them, not to mention it would probable be the safest place to live at the moment.

 _"Central City seems like a good chose"_ Terry concluded out loud after moment of deep thought which didn't go unnoticed my his brother.

 _"Right"_ Jay nodded wanting to get to were they were going, before people started to ask questions. Not to mention he had questions of his own ask.

Terry took that as a good sign and lead them over to the ticket both and purchased two tickets for Central City. 

~Time Skip 3 Hours~

Terry sighed as the stepped off the train and stretched his muscles out. He hated traveling so slowly between places in this time but he knew it was something he had to get used to.

 _"Where to now"_ Jay questioned as he looked around the train station. it alone was bright and cheerful making his skin crawl. Jay didn't like the look of the place not because it was dangerous, but because it wasn't leaving him to wonder who naive the people living here were.

 _"We need to grab something to eat and then final a place to stay. Will be here for a while so will need to enroll in a school"_ Terry told him taking charge.Jay nodded in agreement as it was a sound plan given the situation.

 _"Then I get answer_ " Jay stated.

 _"Then you get answers"_ Terry said nodding in agreement. 

 ~ Time Skip 1 Hour ~

The two brother had gotten a few looks for being alone at first but a more time placed the adults just seem to shrug it off. Most thinking it wasn't their problem to deal with or that it was to much trouble to get involved.  They had spent a good bit of time at a place called Big Belly Burger and it was quite testate. Nothing like the burgers in his time tasted like  before the invasion. The more Terry thought about it he realized it was mostly due to it not being real meat like in it was here.

After they finished they made their way towards the shady part of the City because every City had one weather they admitted it or not. Where they found a decent motel they could stay out with no questions asked.

Which was were they were now Jay was taking a shower and Terry had pulled out his computer and began hacking into many government data bases that he shouldn't have access to. He had just finished making new concert identities for them and signing them up to take a placement test at the nears middle school. He new they both were mostly read for high school but he need the school to tell them that. it would give more credit to there cover story to have people to back there educational jumps in the system. 

Terry had just shut off his computer and put it away deciding he could print the papers need tomorrow at the public library when Jay reenter the room.

Jay took his time putting on his sold black night shorts before moving over to sit on his own bed facing his brother. They both remained silent for several minutes before Jay had run out of patents.

 _"So, what's going on Terry"_ Jay demanded.

 _"I don't know were to start. give me a moment"_ Terry said taking a breath and really thinking about how he wanted to spin things.

 _"Have you ever hears of the League of Shadows?"_ Terry asked his eyes down cast.

 _"Yeah"_ Jay said drawing the word out and letting it hand. All the while he was waiting for Terry to continue speaking his mind was running wild trying to figure out how Terry got mixed up in anything involving that group.

 _"Well my birth mother is Talia Al Guhl. It not public knowledge but she was pregnant a few years ago"_ Terry said.

 _"So what you ran away. Your family sent you to Gotham?"_ Jay questioned.

 _"So, its a well keep secret that their was an attack on Talia that night killing all the Doctor and nurse working on her. The goal was to take here child"_ Terry continued.

 _"There's no way they could have keep the kidnapping of one of their own a secret"_ Jay stated.

 _"That's because they don't know. Talia was pregnant with twins. The league is old fashion so she didn't know. They were able to get one of the twin out of there but were forced to leave the other"_ Terry said allowing tears to fall from his eyes as he thought of his brother that was stuck in the league.

 _"Okay, that doesn't explain why we ran tonight"_ Jay said after a few moments of silence.

 _"Bruce Wayne"_ Terry said struggling to get the words out.

 _"The guy who adopted Dick? What about him? Is he involved? Is Dick safe?"_ Jay questioned rapidly.

 _"Yes and No. Bruce it mine and Damien's Biological father. He left the league after some training not knowing that Talia was with child. He still doesn't know about us. Dick is find he left because he doesn't agree with The Leagues way of doing things"_ Terry replied.

The room was deadly silents for quite sometime before Jay broke it.

 _"If he didn't know, why run?"_ Jay questioned his voice softer than it had need since they left the orphanage. 

" _It made me realized that my past won't stay my past for long. That the truth can and mostly will come out. That I need to be ready by then to protect myself and those I care about. Not to mention that fast I get stronger than the fast I can rescue my twin"_ Terry said. It wasn't until he mentioned it just now that he really thought about it. He might be able to get Damien out of the league hands sooner this time.

 _"So, what do we do first"_ Jay asked standing up from his bed and moving to stand next to Terry's. 

 _"We"_ Terry questioned his head snapping up to look at his brother.

 _"Yes, we. Your my brother and if people are coming after you then I need to be able to protect you and myself. Not to mention that you being my little brother makes Damien my little brother and I would like to meet him sooner rather than later"_ Jay told him a smile forming on his face as he noticed Terry's eyes widening in shock.

It didn't take long for Terry to launch himself at his brother to hug him.

 _"First we..."_ Terry began to fill Jay in on his current plans for them not letting go of his brother for a second.


End file.
